


just for the night

by happilyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season Two Trailer Reaction, these two love each other!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: The expression on Magnus’ face was almost enough for Alec to start babbling about taking it back, that it wasn’t him that was making Alec so upset. “When things get crazy,” Magnus started, the open emotion making his expression look vaguely sad. “Don’t push me away.”“Magnus…” Alec trailed off.-or the scene based off of the new season trailer and promo shots





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO I PROMISE I'M NOT DEAD!!!
> 
> i know i know i've been gone for so long to anyone that's reading say my name!! but i promise i have not abandoned the story and that i will update eventually but life is just so so crazy at the moment. 
> 
> anyways, the new trailer and promo shots killed me and this is what resulted. i know that it's probably going to be scrapped come for the first episode but this is what i'm hoping for.
> 
> as mentioned above, this short fic is based on the new trailer, promo shots, and on alecgaywoods tumblr post (herehttp://alecgaywoods.tumblr.com/post/151521556899)
> 
> enjoy!

Alec could feel the near-constant tension in his shoulders loosening by the second as he approached the apartment.

It had been a long week. Or more accurately, it had been a long few _ months _ .  

The search for Jace hadn’t gotten any farther than when he first disappeared, and it was becoming increasingly evident that they weren’t doing a good job. Clary was in constant turmoil, from fights with her mother, to training with Isabelle that often left her drained and exasperated. Her mood was in turn affecting Izzy, to the point where she often spent hours on end taking her frustrations out with a staff in the training room.

Alec himself was at the end of his rope. With the new Clave representatives taking over and his mother declaring that she would approve of Jace being caught alive or  _ dead _ , nothing could really help remove the constant, lugging weight on his shoulders.

Though, Magnus seemed to suspect otherwise.

When Jace had first disappeared, and Alec had often found himself storming out of the institute and into the streets with the strong desire to scream and anger rolling off of him in waves, Magnus had been a refuge.

After their first date, he had seen how uptight and worried Alec had been and immediately proffered a key to his apartment on the spot.

Alec had been dumbfounded. They hadn’t even finished their first official date and Magnus was already giving him a key to his apartment.

Magnus had burst into laughter at Alec’s frantic questioning. He had stated that it was for if Alec ever needed to get away from the constant tension hovering over the institute like a cloud. That his apartment could be a safe place, a place where he didn’t need to worry about anyone killing his parabatai every minute.

Though, Magnus had coyly smiled and said he wouldn’t mind the company either.

So, Alec had taken the key.

And now, there he was, weeks later and quietly letting himself into the apartment for the first time.

The sounds of soft music drifted from the sitting room, and Alec could see the lights of the city reflected off of the multitude of rows of glasses and alcohol. Let it be said that Magnus was always prepared to offer a drink at a moment's notice.

He padded further into the apartment and stopped short at the sight before him.

Magnus had thrown open the doors to the balcony, the sounds and smells of Brooklyn permeating the room. He stood facing the city, his arms and legs bent in a position that Alec had come to realize was part of his nightly yoga routine.

And he was  _ shirtless _ .

Alec couldn't help but gawk at the man standing unaware of his presence.

Logically, he knew that Magnus was ripped. Nobody’s shoulders and arms could look that wide in the tight shirts he liked to wear so often and not have the muscles to accommodate them.

But, with Jace disappearing and the institute constantly on lockdown, he had never had the chance to properly look at his boyfriend.

And was he  _ looking. _

It was only a moment before Magnus turned and caught sight of Alec. He smirked while quickly finishing up his stretch and straightening up.

“Alexander,” he greeted, the happiness and surprise seeping into his tone. Alec shook his head before giving a weak smile in response.

Magnus furrowed his brows before grabbing the top that had been discarded once he had began to sweat. He gestured for Alec to come closer as he zipped the front of the shirt up.

“What is it?” Magnus’ voice was quiet, like he knew that Alec was hovering over descending into a breakdown of anger at his mother, frustration with his parabatai for leaving, and just downright sadness at what his world had so quickly turned into.

He shrugged, looking at the light of the city in the distance. He didn’t want to unload all of his problems on Magnus. He already had enough to worry about, what with their world so quickly approaching what seemed to be a war and the other Downworlders wanting to join.

Magnus sighed. “Alexander, listen,” he started. A second later Alec felt his hand softly rest on top of his on the ledge of the balcony.

Alec took a moment to revel in the comfort of somebody else just touching him without the intention to hurt before yanking his hand back as if he had been burned.

The expression on Magnus’ face was almost enough for Alec to start babbling about taking it back, that it wasn’t him that was making Alec so upset.

“When things get crazy,” Magnus started, the open emotion making his expression look vaguely sad. “Don’t push me away.”

“Magnus…” Alec trailed off before taking a deep breath and just letting everything go. He told Magnus everything, ranting about what his mother had fought with him about and how everything at the institute had been since the clave had arrived.

He ran a hand through his hair as he came to an end of his explanation a few minutes later. “I just don’t know what to do. I feel like everything's falling apart around me and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He took a deep breath before whispering. “I hate not being in control.”

“Darling, you’re doing everything you can,” Magnus stated, making a reach for Alec’s hand again before pulling back at the last second. Alec decided to make the decision for him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Magnus’ soft smile was enough to ease the grip around his heart for the moment.

“Everything may seem to be in ruins now, but I know you and your sister will succeed. When have I ever known you to do things halfway?” Alec chuckled at the implication behind the statement. “Besides,” Magnus continued, “Clary is a stubborn one. Do you really think she’s just going to let your mother kill Jace?”

Alec laughed, the first genuine smile in a while appearing on his face. “No, you’re right.”

Magnus’ smirk appeared again as he stepped closer. “As I always am, darling.”

Alec rolled his eyes but allowed Magnus’ hands to rest on his waist. “Now, I gave you a key for a reason. You’re supposed to be relaxed here, to stop worrying about everything going on at the moment.”

“But Magnus-”

Alec’s sentence was cut off by Magnus raising a finger to his lips. The familiarness of the move made Alec’s chest flutter.

“Just for tonight, stop thinking,” Magnus’ voice was quiet, his eyes drifting down to Alec’s mouth. “For me?”

As if Alec was one to deny him when he asked so nicely. Instead of answering the question, he leaned down minutely, waiting for Magnus to give his approval.

He didn’t have to wait long. “Oh, Alexander,” he breathed before turning his head to capture Alec’s lips with his own.

The kiss was soft, and Alec leaned into it, wanting more.

Alec loved kissing Magnus, loved how safe and calm he felt with the other man’s lips against his own. His thoughts always seemed to melt away and nothing mattered except for the person in his arms, the man that made his heart race and his face flush.

They kissed for a few more quiet moments, Magnus’ hand coming up to intertwine in Alec’s hair and Alec’s hand cradling Magnu’s jaw. Alec didn't want the moment to ever end, didn’t want to go back to reality when he had something so perfect in his arms.

Magnus was the one to reluctantly pull back with a soft hum. Alec didn’t drop his arms, instead tightening his grip around his boyfriend.

“Come on,” Magnus smiled up at Alec before spinning in his arms and tugging him back into the apartment. “Let’s watch a movie. I do have quite the selection.”

Alec followed him, the smile seemingly stuck in place for the night.

And if everything somehow got worse in the next coming weeks? At least he had this night to remember and this man to cherish.

He’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN EVERYTHING FALLS APART.
> 
> jk but we'll know come january lol
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
